


Wszystko, czego nie zrobił Syriusz Black

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, No Romance, No Sex, ciężko określić czy to ma happy ending ale well wpisuje się w canon, no happy ending, opierane na wierszu, parę lat z perspektywy remusa, przepraszam z góry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: (...) ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś.





	Wszystko, czego nie zrobił Syriusz Black

**Author's Note:**

> Na początku chciałabym powiedzieć, że niektórym cały ficzek może wydać się znajomy, a to dlatego, że został oparty na wierszu, który przeczytałam gdzieś bardzo dawno temu i, chociaż niewiele z niego pamiętam (nawet tytułu, czy autora), to kluczowe zdanie stało się właśnie bazą pod niego. Niektórzy mogą znać ten wiersz, więc chciałam to tylko zaznaczyć na wstępie.  
> Tak oprócz tego, chciałam powiedzieć, że nienawidzę pierwszosobówek i bardzo ciężko było mi cokolwiek w ten sposób napisać, ale zwyczajnie żadna inna narracja mi tu nie pasowała XD Przepraszam za prawdopodobne zjebanie Remusa ;-; Skopałam to, przyznaję, nie powinnam niczego pisać na spontanie.  
> Betowane przez fairywithboots  
> Miłego czytania!

Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię na Ulicy Pokątnej. Nasze spotkanie wtedy nie miało dużego znaczenia, nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą nawet słowa. Szczerze mówiąc, dużo większy wpływ miało chyba na naszych rodziców. To było tego lata, kiedy Dumbledore osobiście odwiedził moich rodziców, żeby powiedzieć im, że zamierza przyjąć mnie do Hogwartu. Musiały minąć lata, żebym zrozumiał, że był to prawdopodobnie najlepszy dzień mojego życia. Ojciec zabrał mnie ze sobą, żeby kupić wszystko, co będzie mi potrzebne do rozpoczęcia nauki. Przerażenie walczyło we mnie z ciekawością; nawet jeśli magia od zawsze była częścią mojego życia, zatłoczona i pełna gwaru Ulica Pokątna była dla mnie czymś zupełnie nowym i niecodziennym. Nieczęsto miałem okazję wyjść do ludzi, tym bardziej starałem się pochłonąć wzrokiem i zapamiętać wszystko, co działo się wokół mnie. W oczach innych czarodziejów musiałem wyglądać jak mugolak, ale to nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.  
Spotkaliśmy się w księgarni Esy i Floresy. Początkowo nie zauważyłem bladego chłopca z burzą czarnych loków na głowie, które wyglądały jakby przeszły kilka nieudanych prób uczesania ich, nerwowo kręcącego się przy boku elegancko ubranego mężczyzny. Orion Black był wysokim czarodziejem o ostrych rysach i wyniosłym spojrzeniu, które raz po raz kierował na znudzonego syna jednocześnie od razu sprawiając, że ten nieruchomiał. Byłem zbyt zajęty przypatrywaniem się kolorowym okładkom książek rozłożonych na długich półkach, żeby od razu zwrócić na to uwagę, ale gdy tylko poczułem jak tata stał się nagle spięty, powędrowałem za jego wzrokiem. Pan Black musiał dostrzec nas dokładnie w tym samym czasie, bo odwzajemnił chłodne spojrzenie mojego ojca. Myślałem, że na tym się skończy, i początkowo tak właśnie to wyglądało, ale wkrótce doszło do wymiany zdań. Nie wiedziałem nawet o czym rozmawiali półszeptem – nawet, gdybym słyszał ich trochę lepiej, jedenastolatek nie mógłby tego zrozumieć. Ty też zdawałeś się nie do końca rozumieć całą sytuację, ale wystarczająco dużo powiedział ci ton ojca. Uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie przepraszająco i w tym samym momencie jeden z mężczyzn uciął rozmowę. Orion pociągnął cię za ramię do wyjścia, zdecydowanie mocniej niż było to konieczne. Odwróciłeś się jeszcze na sekundę i wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Wzrok Oriona Blacka potrafił skutecznie odebrać mowę.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy rodzice przyprowadzili mnie na peron, byłem tak zdenerwowany, że nie byłem w stanie nawet normalnie myśleć. Tak naprawdę ledwo mogłem utrzymać się na nogach i gdyby nie skrzypiący wózek z ciężkimi skrzyniami, który pchałem przed sobą, prawdopodobnie nie zrobiłbym nawet kroku. Mama obejmowała mnie jedną ręką, drugą bezwiednie skubała materiał swojego błękitnego swetra. Za każdym razem, gdy się do niej odwracałem, posyłała mi czuły uśmiech. Bardzo chciała mnie uspokoić i wkładała w to całe serce, ale nie mogła ukryć tego, że sama była tak samo, o ile nie bardziej, niespokojna. W jej zmęczonych oczach czaił się niepokój i troska; bez względu na wszystko nie potrafiła wpasować się do świata, który był jej zupełnie obcy, i podobnie jak nie potrafiła mu do końca zaufać. Nie po tym, co stało się sześć lat temu. Tuż obok szedł mój tata. Widziałem go tylko kątem oka, ale przez cały czas czułem jego ciepłą i zdecydowanie zbyt zniszczoną przez czas dłoń na ramieniu. Oboje robili wszystko, żeby dać mi normalne życie, i nigdy nie miałem serca powiedzieć im, że czasem „wszystko” to za mało. To nie była ich wina.  
Kiedy pociąg ruszył i twarze rodziców całkowicie rozpłynęły się w oddali, zacząłem szukać wolnego przedziału. W miarę jak kurczył się czas dzielący mnie od przekroczenia progu Hogwartu, robiłem się coraz bardziej zestresowany i marzyłem o samotnej podróży. Szybko jednak okazało się, że wszystkie miejsca są już zajęte przez roześmianych uczniów, i powoli zaczynałem tracić nadzieję, kiedy poczułem na ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Musiałem się wzdrygnąć, bo kiedy się odwróciłem, stałeś tam z tym samym przepraszającym uśmiechem, co w księgarni na Pokątnej, może tylko nieco śmielszym. Rozpoznałeś mnie i przedstawiłeś się, wyciągając otwartą dłoń, którą ostrożnie przyjąłem. Resztę podróży spędziłem w przedziale z dwoma innymi chłopcami, którzy później mieli stać się moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Cieszyłem się, że tak łatwo mnie zaakceptowaliście, jednocześnie nie mogłem pozbyć się obawy, że zaraz przypomnisz sobie coś, o czym rozmawiali nasi ojcowie; że powiesz coś na temat mojej rodziny, że wykorzystasz pierwszą okazję, żeby mnie upokorzyć. Ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś.

Kiedy powiedzieliście mi, że znacie mój sekret, poczułem, że nigdy nie byłem aż tak przerażony. Niczego – ani koszmarów z dzieciństwa, ani Fenrira Greybacka, ani nawet kolejnej pełni i przychodzącej z nią przemiany - nie bałem się tak jak dnia, w którym staniecie przede mną mówiąc, że już wiecie. Nie mogłem ukrywać mojej przypadłości wiecznie, nigdy nie dawałem sobie nawet takich złudzeń, i w bezsenne noce wyobrażałem sobie wasze twarze, gdy wreszcie poznacie moją tajemnicę, a kiedy do tego doszło, miałem łzy w oczach. Nie potrafiłem zmusić się do podniesienia wzroku, bo bałem się tego, co zobaczę w waszych oczach; tego, co nawiedzało mnie od dawna w snach. Strach, wyrzuty, zawód, gniew, może obrzydzenie – czekałem na to wszystko ze spuszczoną głową jak skazaniec wyczekujący wyroku, ale nic takiego nie przyszło. Nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że po twarzy spływają mi gorące łzy i cały się trzęsę, dopóki nie poczułem, jak obejmują mnie ciepłe ramiona przyjaciół. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, ile mam szczęścia; bałem się, że po tym jak dowiecie się, że jestem zwykłym potworem, zerwiecie ze mną kontakt, że odwrócicie się ode mnie plecami i wyjawicie mój sekret całej szkole, że po tym wszystkim będę musiał opuścić Hogwart na zawsze, ale żaden z was przecież nigdy tego nie zrobił. 

Miałem szczęście i sam długo nie mogłem w nie uwierzyć. Nie mógłbym trafić na lepszych przyjaciół niż wy, choćbym szukał przez całe moje życie. Wspieraliście mnie bez względu na wszystko i często ciężko było mi zrozumieć czemu. Czasem nawet część mnie chciała, żebyście zostawili mnie samego, żebym nie mógł skrzywdzić osób, na których najbardziej mi zależało. Dobrze wiedziałem, że od kiedy dowiedzieliście się o wszystkim, wymykaliście się z Hogwartu każdej pełni, żeby znaleźć się jak najbliżej Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Bałem się dnia, w którym pójdziecie o krok za daleko, w którym wilk nie rozpozna w was moich braci, w którym naprawdę was skrzywdzę i oddychałem z ulgą dopiero, gdy następnego ranka budziłem się w skrzydle szpitalnym, widząc nad sobą wasze twarze.  
Sytuacja skomplikowała się na piątym roku. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie byłem w pewnym stopniu podekscytowany myślą, że nie będę musiał już spędzać nocy podczas pełni samotnie, ale ze szczęściem zdecydowanie wygrywało uczucie niepokoju. Bestia nie była niebezpieczna dla zwierząt, nie w takim stopniu jak dla ludzi, ale mimo to nie potrafiłem się uspokoić. Kilka razy próbowałem wam to odradzić, ale byliście zbyt uparci. I tak na naszym piątym roku w Hogwarcie zostaliście nielegalnymi animagami dla mnie. Wszystko, żeby pomóc podczas moich przemian, i Merlin jeden wie jak bardzo mi pomogliście.  
Tym ciężej było mi patrzeć na pojawiające na waszej skórze rany. Wilk miał lepsze i gorsze dni i czasem ciężko było nad nim zapanować. Petera skutki jego gniewu dotykały najrzadziej; jako szczur był mały i szybki, łatwo było mu się ukryć. Jamesa w większości przypadków mogło ochronić poroże, ale ty lubiłeś patrzeć ryzyku prosto w oczy. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że wręcz szukasz zagrożenia, że lubisz czuć zimny oddech śmierci na karku. Byłeś dobry w ukrywaniu blizn, ale ja byłem lepszy w obserwowaniu. Mimo wszystko żaden z was nigdy nie powiedział mi prawdy, kiedy pytałem o przebieg poprzedniej nocy, kiedy pytałem o rany; zawsze zbywaliście mnie jakąś wzmianką o treningu Quidditcha albo bójce ze Ślizgonami i wracaliście do beztroskiej rozmowy. Nigdy nie zapomnę widoku wielkiego siniaka zdobiącego twój bok, który zobaczyłem, gdy zaspaliśmy na zajęcia i przebieraliśmy się w pośpiechu w swoim dormitorium. To było tuż po powrocie z przerwy świątecznej, więc zrzuciłeś go szybko na swoich rodziców i zacząłeś pospieszać mnie do wyjścia. Znałem prawdę i przez nią brzydziłem się swoją drugą naturą jeszcze bardziej. Później wiele razy zastanawiałem się, jak przekonać was, żebyście przestali przychodzić do Wrzeszczącej Chaty; żeby tylko nie doprowadzić do dnia, w którym naprawdę skrzywdzę któregoś z was, żeby nie nadszedł moment, w którym powiecie mi, że macie już dość i znów zostanę sam. Ale wy nigdy tego nie zrobiliście.

W miarę jak zbliżał się koniec naszej edukacji w Hogwarcie, coraz silniej narastał we mnie lęk, że gdy to wszystko się skończy, każdy z was wybierze własną drogę i zacznie nowe życie, tak naprawdę będzie to oznaczało koniec naszej przyjaźni. Wiedziałem, jak irracjonalne to było; po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, wydawało się to niemalże niemożliwe. Ale wtedy dla mojej świadomości nie był to żaden argument. Myśl, że wkrótce na zawsze mógłbym stracić z wami kontakt, że zostawicie mnie bez słowa, była zbyt silna i odbierała całą radość płynącą ze spędzania ostatnich dni na korytarzach szkoły. Oczywiście moja zmiana nastroju nie umknęła waszej uwadze i musiałem powiedzieć wam o swoich obawach. Na początku myśleliście, że żartuję, a później, gdy nie odpowiedziałem uśmiechem na wasze zaczepki, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać poważnie. Rozmawialiście ze mną całą noc, nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy wzeszło słońce. Śmialiście się, żartowaliście, wspominaliście, zapewnialiście i przysięgaliście. I rzeczywiście, nie zostawiliście mnie. I dziś, gdy patrzę w przeszłość, jestem pewien, że gdybyście mieli wybór, nie zrobilibyście tego nigdy. 

Nie czułem się w żaden sposób zazdrosny o to, że James wybrał ciebie na swojego strażnika tajemnicy. W końcu byliście jak bracia, jestem pewien, że w całym swoim życiu nikomu nie ufał tak jak tobie. Jeżeli już coś miało mnie skrzywdzić, była to rezerwa, z jaką nagle zaczęli traktować mnie członkowie Zakonu. Wiedziałem, że moje zachowanie musiało wyglądać podejrzanie dla każdego, kto nie był wtajemniczony w plan Dumbledore’a, ale nie mogłem z tym nic zrobić, musiałem to po prostu przełknąć. Pocieszałem się myślą, że lada chwila wojna się skończy i wszyscy będziemy mogli wrócić do swojego starego życia. Trzeba było tylko ukryć Potterów i małego Harry’ego. Powtarzałem sobie codziennie, że ich tajemnica z nikim nie będzie tak bezpieczna jak z tobą, że nie pozwolisz, żeby spotkało ich coś złego, że ochronisz Jamesa. Ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy usłyszałem wieści o śmierci Potterów; nie mogłem uwierzyć, że James już nigdy nie zarzuci mnie swoimi niedorzecznymi historiami tylko po to, żeby poprawić mi humor, że Lily już nigdy nie uśmiechnie się do mnie tak słodko, jak to tylko możliwe, że Harry został gdzieś zupełnie sam i mogę go już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nie mogę i już nigdy nie będę mógł napisać do Petera, gdy poczuję się gorzej. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wojna się skończyła. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że jedyna osoba, która mi została, zrobiła coś tak strasznego. Nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, bo nigdy nie chciałem nawet do tego wracać, ale jedyną osobą, którą przez te wszystkie lata nienawidziłem bardziej niż ciebie, byłem ja sam. Myślałem, że jesteś zdrajcą, że zasługujesz na gnicie w Azkabanie po tym, jak nas oszukałeś, i zastanawiałem się, jak długo wszystkich okłamywałeś. Myślałem, że może tak naprawdę nigdy nie różniłeś się od swojej rodziny, i tylko my w jakiś sposób tego nie zauważaliśmy. Myślałem, że gdybym cię wtedy zobaczył, mógłbym własnoręcznie cię zamordować. Myślałem, że zdradziłeś nas wszystkich – Jamesa, Lily, Petera, Zakon, mnie i wszystko, w co wierzyliśmy. Musiało minąć prawie trzynaście lat, żebym zrozumiał, że wcale tego nie zrobiłeś.

Myślałem, że gdy cię odzyskam, odzyskam chociaż namiastkę starego życia, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Szybko zrozumiałem, że nic nigdy nie wraca; nie takie, jak je zapamiętaliśmy. Nie mogłem cofnąć czasu bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego chciałem. Mimo tego, nie zamieniłbym tych wszystkich chwil, w których znów mogliśmy być Lunatykiem i Łapą, na nic innego.  
Po ucieczce z Azkabanu byłeś inny. To więzienie zmieniło cię bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógłby to przewidzieć, a powrót na Grimmuald Place z pewnością nie pomógł i nawet, jeśli nie straciłeś zmysłów, widziałem jak bliski szaleństwa jesteś. Ciągle powtarzałem sobie, że potrzebujemy tylko jeszcze trochę czasu; że wkrótce uda się nam dowieść twojej niewinności i przekonać ministerstwo, że Czarny Pan powrócił, a kiedy to się stanie, już tylko chwila będzie dzieliła nas od końca wojny. Próbowałem przekonać tak samo ciebie, jak i siebie samego, że to nie potrwa długo i wkrótce będziemy mogli wrócić do starego życia, że musisz ukrywać się jeszcze tylko chwilę. Kazałem ci przysiąc, że nie będziesz robił niczego ryzykownego, a ty za każdym razem obiecywałeś z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach, że nie opuścisz kwatery. Ale nie potrafiłeś dotrzymać obietnicy.  
Myślałem, że cię odzyskałem, i może przez to, że trwało to tak krótko, tak ciężko było mi się z tą myślą pożegnać.  
Nie miałem złudzeń – żyłem zbyt długo i zbyt dużo przeżyłem, żeby życie mogło mi jeszcze jakieś zostawić. Dobrze wiedziałem, czym jest Łuk, wiedziałem, co dzieje się z człowiekiem, który za niego wpadnie, ale nawet pomimo tego nie chciałem dopuścić do świadomości tego, co zobaczyłem. To nic, myślałem, kiedy uderzyło cię zaklęcie Bellatrix. Wszystko będzie dobrze, myślałem, łapiąc krzyczącego Harry’ego. Powtarzał, że żyjesz, a ja chciałem mu wierzyć. Próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, że w momencie, w którym jego ojciec chrzestny wpadł za welon, było już za późno na ratunek, sens tych słów jednak nie był w stanie dotrzeć nawet do mnie samego. Mówiłem do Harry’ego, ale przez cały czas nie odrywałem wzroku od delikatnie poruszającej się zasłony Łuku Śmierci czekając, aż wynurzysz się z drugiej strony. 

Ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Jeżeli ktokolwiek faktycznie skojarzył wiersz (oh god, teraz nie jestem nawet pewna, czy to faktycznie był wiersz) nie pogniewam się o wskazanie tytułu. Ficzek powstał na dużym spontanie i nie zagłębiałam się zbytnio w szukanie.  
> Dziękuję za czytanie i będę wdzięczna za każdą opinię!


End file.
